An entity may utilize a cloud computing environment to provide computation, software, data access, storage, etc. services that do not require end-user knowledge of a physical location and configuration of systems and/or devices that host the services in the cloud computing environment. The cloud computing environment may save costs for the entity since the entity need not purchase hardware systems and/or devices that host the services provided by the cloud computing environment.